The Laboratory of Pathology supports the clinical mission of the NIH and the NCI by providing anatomic pathology clinical services to the Clinical Center and to all of the institutes. It is CLIA-certified and inspected by the College of American Pathologists. It provides services in surgical pathology, autopsy pathology, hematopathology, cytopathology, ultrastructural and pediatric pathology, cytogenetics, flow cytometry and molecular/special diagnostics. Clinical Operations is the administrative core of the clinical component of the Laboratory of Pathology. It oversees the Quality Management program, the core laboratory services, the Laboratory Information System (LIS) and manages the clinical diagnostic tissue archive of the laboratory. As a service to investigators throughout the NIH, scientists may request tissues for research from the archive following appropriate ethical approval (from their IRB or from the OHSR). In 2009 to date, we have processed about 124 new requests for tissue. This represents a 30% increase over the same period last year. The LIS is part of the SoftLab system used by the Clinical Center and it interfaces with the hospital information system so that anatomic pathology results are available online. As part of the tissue request process, we do searches of the pathology database and provide lists of cases match criteria supplied by investigators. The LIS is also used by Clinical Operations to generate benchmarks and quality assurance statistics for managing the clinical diagnostic services. In 2009, Clinical Operations initiated a program to scan pathology reports on cases reviewed from hospitals other than the Clinical Center. This program will eliminate our need to bind reports into paper volumes and will give pathologists ready access to the reports. We also acquired a slide image scanning system. This system will allow the Laboratory of Pathology to retain images of slides that need to be returned to originating hospitals and to have images of whole slides readily available for clinical conferences within the NIH Clinical Center.